malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Gardens of the Moon/Chapter 16
Gadrobi Hills and surrounding area Lorn Lorn regrets having lost control in attacking Crokus Younghand and his friends. She puts it down to her conversations with Tool which have left her feeling unsettled. Tool helps her see to her wound then evokes Tellann and they enter the barrow. Tool thinks he recognises the Tyrant held within and that it should not be released but, like Lorn, that he is compelled to do so. He tells Lorn that due to what they are about to do and the residual power of the sleeping Jaghut, he will be freed of his vows once they have completed their task. He tells her that she is welcome to come with him when he goes in search of answers afterwards. Lorn, suddenly afraid, does not want to find out more and avoids answering. Tool informs her that they are now in a time when the ice above the barrow has not yet melted and that he does not know how much time will have passed once they get back as he has never done this before. Crokus Crokus and the girl are journeying back to Darujhistan, riding double. Crokus feels distracted and hot in the face because a young girl his age is sitting behind him, with her arms around him, as well as because he is wondering if she was in the hills to kill him. She starts a conversation asking him if they are still in the empire and how far Itko Kan is. Crokus replies that he doesn't know where that is but that they are on Genabackis near Darujhistan. She is excited when he tells her that Darujhistan is a huge city. The girl then asks Crokus to help her find a name for herself, since she can't remember her own. He says Challice, but retracts the suggestion immediately, saying he already knows a Challice and snaps at her when she asks if that is his girlfriend. When he says 'sorry' for doing so, she recognises her former name but also that it wasn't the one she was given by her father. Back to thinking of names, Crokus sheepishly suggests that of the Matron of thieves, Apsalar, which she then insists on taking. Kruppe and Murillio Kruppe and Murillio are hurriedly trying to catch up with Crokus and Apsalar. Kruppe informs Murillio that Crokus is a tool of Oponn and also alludes that he knows of Murillio and Rallick’s plans. When he lets slip that a Malazan Empire swordmaster bearing an Otataral sword as well as a T'lan Imass are in the area, Murillio is unhappy about having left Coll behind, alone. Kruppe tells him that he suspects that the Malazans are looking to find the fabled barrow and that Crokus may be in eminent danger, which means they need to get back to Darujhistan as soon as possible. When asked about his earlier hints, he tells an astonished Murillio, that he approves of their plan to reinstate Coll and won't interfere, rather he would help if he could. They then make camp for the night. Paran A couple of days after his encounter with Anomander Rake, Paran finds himself surrounded by a Bhederin herd and a youth tries to bring him down from his horse, attempts which Paran rebuffs, after which he is attacked by a group of the Rhivi. Paran's luck holds and he gets away with minor injuries, however, his sword splits the five lances thrown at him, leaving the herdsmen dumbfounded. Paran is then approached by an old woman who looks like a priestess, and a child whose mannerisms seem vaguely familiar to Paran. They have a conversation wherein the woman informs him that he has been spared. She asks him to reply honestly if, being a Malazan, he is an enemy to the Rhivi (since the Malazans have declared war on the Rhivi). Paran tells her that he'd rather not have any enemies at all. The child has been constantly communicating with the old woman and it appears that she is in charge. The woman goes on to tell him that the child says that the one he loved is not dead and that he will see her again. With that they vanish just as Paran realizes that the familiarity of the child is that of Tattersail. After the herd has moved off, Paran, with a shudder remembers the child like footprints that he and Toc had discovered at the site of the ambush, and wonders if it had all along been her plan to be reborn this way. As he heads towards Darujhistan, Paran encounters Coll and, after initial mutual distrust, they get talking. They both reveal their true backgrounds, Paran telling him he is a Malazan captain who has deserted and has worked a lot with the Claw. Coll feels challenged to tell the truth, informing Paran about his own past as a Nobleman who fell in love with a power hungry woman named Aystal, and how he ended up losing everything to her. Moreover, he has been declared dead by everyone in the city, his own friends looking past him as if he didn't exist. Paran shares his philosophy about the trappings of the Noble classes, himself being a noble-born and tells him that, now looking back at his life as a Nobleman, he was certain that it was no life at all. To the contrary he felt absolutely alive now. Coll says that despite all that, he'd rather have it all back which causes Paran to laugh heartily and even Coll chuckles eventually. Having decided they like each other, they end up sharing a jug of wine by the camp fire. de:Die Gärten des Mondes/Kapitel 16 16